academia milenio
by maka123
Summary: hola soy maka, les presento mi primer fic de... Academia milenio en donde me enfocare en hacer OCs (o parejas con los peleadores), Dan empieza su 2do año de la preparatoria y algunos de sus amigos lo acompañaran, veremos que caminos se revelan ante ellos y que amores nuevos vendran... u.u


En un lado de la ciudad de nuestros peleadores...

Marucho se encontaba en su casa hablando con una amiga

Marucho: jajajaja y que le paso a bril y a petunia?

Karen: se pelaron a golpes x_X y lo peor es que me pegaron por que no les dije donde estaba dan y shun

(Karen por si no lo saben es peli naranja con cabello corto y usa lentes, estatura normal y es 2 años mayor que marucho)

Marucho: y que les dijiste?

Karen: pues nada si sabes que bril estaba en modo de evil (evil la personalidad malvada de bril enemigo de karen)

Karen: oye marucho ya te conseguiste novia?- con tono preocupado.

Marucho: karen, ya sabes que no... Pero me pregunto quien fue la que dejo esta carta en mi casa diciendo que me ama las iniciales son K.A pero no se quien es.

*Flash back*

Una chica o sea Karen estaba en su clase de matematicas hace unos meses escribiendo una carta de amor a su querido marucho, luego la misma va para la casa del mencionado...

Luego de entrar hace pocoa escondidas le deja la carta a su enamorado, pero se acordo que era mejor decircelo en persona, pero ya era tarde el niño ya la estaba leyendo.

*Fin flash back*

Marucho: karen?, karen?

Karen: ah? O_o, perdon me distraje

Marucho: esta bien karen no me enoje, ahora que lo pienso sus iniciales eran K.A, mmmmm dejame pensar

Karen estaba nerviosa muchas cosas le pasaban por la mente.

Karen: *y si se da cuenta que era yo?, que tal si me rechaza o me ignora, no se que hacer!*

Marucho: ya creo saber!

En otro sitio...

En un local de helados...

Dos chicos ingresaban en un local donde se venden helados y postres llamado ''kawaii gummy'', uno de los chicos era un atractivo rubio acompañado por un peliazul de cabello largo para morirse que resultaban ser keith y gus (que estan entre mis chicos bakugan favoritos pero tengo mas, luego hare un fic de mi top 10 chicos bakugan sexys XD)

Keith: buenos dias señoritas- el decia eso mientras saludaba a dos de las empleadas -_-

Kimmy: muy buenos dias, mi nombre es kimmy y ella es mi compañera Luca, que se les antoja o que gustan..

(Kimmy es rubia de ojos azul cristal y luca pelirrosa de ojos verdes ambas delgadas y de tez blanca)

Keith: lo que tu quieras preciosa- mirando coquetamante a kimmy

Gus: maestro spectra, no creo que ellas sepan nada kuso, kazami y marukura

Kimmy: OYE! Claro que conozco a uno se llama dan kuso y es un cliente regular!- dijo la rubia

Keith: no te enojes preciosa, descuida, me llamo keith clay y estare a tu disposicion solo llamame aqui tienes mi numero.

Kimmy: (algo roja) ammm esta bien

Y con marucho y karen...

Marucho: ya se karopv aries!

Karen: aries?

Marucho: si, al fin se ha fijado en mi!

Dan: quien?

Karen y marucho: Dan?

*pues si dan ya llebaba un rato sin aparecer XD apoco pensaron que no aparecería?*

Dan: oye mencione algo?

Karen: dan sabes que...

Dan: que?

Marucho: nadaaa

Dan: esta bien *hurgnm* ay no mi estomago, tengo hambre marucho ire a ver que hay en tu cocina si?

Ok- dijeron marucho y karen lo que se noto que la pelinaranja.

Por otro lado

En una academia que seria ignaugurada pronto..

Nursak: joven gill, ya estan todos los preparativos para ignaugurar la academia milenio.

Gill: claro director aqui le voy a dictar a los maestros:

Educacion fisica: barodius

Matematicas: Sr. Clay

Historia y geo.: Srta. Kazarina

Artes manuales: Live

Musica y teatro: Sr. Dexter gioj

Ciencias y biologia: Sr. Alraigth

Salud y etica: Boby dup

Cocina: bayli fodt

Informatica: okuna gioj

Frances y ingles: stoica

Nursak: muy bien, solo falta 3 semanas para la ignauguracion y las clases empiezan, reciviremos a los alumnos con los brazos abiertos

3 semanas despues...

Mama de dan: dan levantate que llegaras tarde a la escuela

Dan: ya voy, ya voy

-Dan baja ya vestido con su unifome, el que usan los hombres en japon y decidio ir caminando, cuando de repente!-

-Pash!, se llega a escuchar

Dan: ay perdon por haberme tropesado contigo - dan mira que choco con una bella jovencita, rubia y de ojos color pasto, que llevaba una gorra rosa-

Dan: ho...hola, soy Dan y lo lamento

Sue: susan, pero me puedes decir sue, y descuida era yo la que estaba como zombie viendo la academia :)

Dan: oye veo que tienes un brazalete de dragon!

Sue: ah...asi!?, o si es un brazalete de dragon lo gane en una feria

Dan: yo tembien tengo uno solo que es rojo y el tuyo blanco

*suena el timbre*

Sue: am... Bueno deberiamos ir a la reunion de apertura

Dan: siii, ven vamos juntos

En la reunión

Nursak: buenos dias a todos los nuevos presentes...

30 minutos de charla aburrida después

Nursak: y eso es todo ahora todos vallan a suu respectivos cursos...

Dan: bueno aqui es el 2 do curso, - se da la vuelta y ve a su amiga sue cerca de su mesa, queda sorprendido ahora ella seria su compañera y tal vez amiga.


End file.
